Dallas Montgomery
Dallas Montgomery is a special agent with the International Police, currently working undercover as a Pokémon Hunter. He is the father of Scarlett Montgomery and the husband of Ailey Montgomery, a Pokémon professor specializing with Legendary Pokémon, who is currently missing. Through his marriage with Ailey, he is the brother-in-law of Corrine Blakely and uncle of Caelan Blakely. In 2008, Ailey went missing during a trip to Sinnoh studying the temples of the Creation Trio. In hopes of finding Ailey, Dallas returned to his work in the police force in hopes to find out what happened to his wife. A few months before Scarlett began her journey, Dallas began working undercover with Pokémon Hunters to see if they might know anything due to their crafty natures and knowing people from high places. Sometime after Scarlett and Bailey Ketchum finished the Lumiose Conference, Dallas went missing in Unova, prompting Scarlett to go find her father. It is later revealed that Dallas is the twin brother of King Hudson of Galar, and the once Prince of Galar. Characteristics Personality Orphaned at a young age, Dallas had to protect himself along with his Rockruff and Litten. Despite the harsh upbringing, Dallas worked his way up and soon things went well. Normally, people would think Dallas would have developed a cold and harsh outlook on life. It was the exact opposite of him. Now a father and husband, a family is the utmost importance to Dallas and he tells his children that all time. He is very protective of his children but isn't that overbearing father. He wants them to grow but also be safe. He fully believes that a child could have a Pokémon early if they wanted too. That's what he did with his children before they even started their journeys. Physical description Dallas is a handsome middle-aged man, who looks more to be in his late 20's than the rather late 40s, with shoulder-length black hair with bangs that hang near his amber eyes. He also has a naturally tanned skin tone, which confused his children a lot. Powers & Abilities As a former Professional Trainer and now a Policeman, Dallas has quite a few skills that help him in both. * Pokémon battling: Growing up as an orphan, Dallas got into Pokémon battling at a relatively young age, as he had to fight to keep both Rockruff and Litten safe from others who wanted them. Now as an adult, his skills are still nearly unmatched. Scarlett mentions that her father is nearly unbeatable. * Strategic planning: In addition, Dallas is extremely creative and highly skilled in coming up with complex battle strategies ahead of time or even on the spot. With him working undercover, he's had to create some interesting tactics to make sure he wasn't caught. It is obvious that Scarlett inherited this talent from Dallas. * Stealth and Infiltration: He is a highly skilled infiltrator, capable of sneaking into places without being seen, which works in his Undercover work. Background Pre-series Not much is known about Dallas's past. He probably began his journey around the age of 10 and 13. When in his twenties, Dallas traveled to the Kalos region where he would later meet Ailey Blakely, who was finishing up her degree in Ancient Pokemon. A couple of months later, he will later meet Ailey's sister Corrine Blakely. After a few years of dating, the two married and had Scarlett. Kalos Arc Unova Arc Galar Arc When Scarlett and Bailey Ketchum their desire to go to the Galar region, Dallas is hesitant in letting Scarlett go, but eventually, lets her. When the two girls meet King Hudson of Galar, Scarlett calls her parents up asking why he looks like Dallas; it takes Ailey some time to get answers but later learns; Hudson and Dallas are identical twin brothers and the Princes of Galar. Dallas and Ailey go to Galar where Scarlett learns why her father left and understands why he never told her. Pokémon On Hand When working undercover with Pokémon Hunters, Dallas uses a different team of Pokémon, ones that he's caught while working Undercover. The only one of his Pokémon he does take is his Salamence, due to her ability in hiding her true personality. * Zoroark joined his team when Scarlett sent him to Dallas. She was unable to contain him due to his higher level (making it a miracle she was able to capture him). At home When he's working undercover, Dallas leaves his main Pokémon at home in order to protect them. With Scarlett Trivia * His hometown and region are unknown, but based on his first two Pokemon, it's a possibility that he is from the Alola region, as Lycanroc and Litten can only be found in Alola. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Journey Through the Regions characters Category:Adults